Compression garments for applying compressive forces to a selected area of a patient's anatomy are used in many situations. For example, compression garments may be used to treat venous insufficiency or edema, to heal wounds, or to prevent deep vein thrombosis (DVT).
Many devices on the market and in the prior art provide compression by using one or more pneumatic bladders that encircle the leg or other limb(s). The bladders are inflated in a predetermined sequence and to a prescribed pressure at timed intervals. The device that controls the inflation typically employs an air pump or compressor and a number of valves that operate to direct the flow of air to the bladders. Conventional products use a sleeve containing such bladders. The sleeve is wrapped around the limb and the bladder(s) are inflated by a controller device that resides separately from the patient such as on the footboard of a bed, on the floor, or on a night stand. If the patient must move, the sleeve must be removed. In addition, while the sleeve is on the patient, the tubes connecting the bladder and controller device may become entangled with the patient's limbs and/or become a nuisance or safety hazard to caregivers and visitors who may be close to the bed.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved compression device.